Restless
by HikaKiti
Summary: 3/30 on 30 Day Challenge on tumblr. Roy's paperwork is so boring.


_**A/N: **This is the third day of a 30 Day Challenge I'm doing on tumblr. Follow me if you can find me, yeah? __THIS. IS. MY. FANFICTION. This is not stolen, because it's impossible to steal FROM YOURSELF._

**Fandom: **FullMetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye

**Rating: **PG

**Warning: **None

**Prompt:** Restless

–

"I'm bored." Roy Mustang announced, leaning back in his chair and fidgeting.

"I do not think that your work is intended to amuse you, sir. Your boredom does not affect the fact that I am not letting you leave until you finish every piece of paperwork on that desk." the stoic lieutenant said, calm as ever as she swept her pen across the last of her own work and looked up.

Black eyes met amber and there was a short, not awkward pause before Riza Hawkeye arched a brow and Roy jerked back to his work, muttering. "You really aren't very that sympathetic, are you, Lieutenant?" he sighed and his flexed his fingers, trying to return feeling to them.

"No, sir. As you very well know."

"Just stating the obvious."

"I can see that, sir."

Riza was as emotionless as ever, ordering her short stack of papers and clipping them together as she stood. Mustang looked up in surprise. "You aren't leaving me, are you?"

"Of course not, sir. You would run off to a bar in the time it took me to make it to the elevator if I left you alone."

The hopeful glint in Roy's eyes faded and he scowled, glaring at the chin-high stack of work beside him.

"Is there any particular reason you find yourself so restless today, sir?" Riza sighed, seeing him wiggle again, as if hoping to melt into a puddle to escape.

"Perhaps because it's a quarter-past midnight and I'm not any closer to going home than I was an hour ago." The Colonel said irritably.

"On the contrary sir, you've done quite a lot of catching up. You just have this week's work left." Hawkeye corrected, walking over to his desk and setting her folder on top of the tall stack of his completed ones.

"This will take another hour." Roy growled, wondering if he should just sneak his gloves from his lieutenant's desk and burn the remaining work.

His thoughts were smashed, however, when Riza picked up half the pile and took it back to her desk. While it wasn't a rare occurrence for the pretty blonde to have to finish up after him, he was used to her doing it when he couldn't see, or when he was passed out from drinking or just sheer exhaustion.

"Lieutenant?"

She looked up. "Sir?"

"What are you doing?"

"That would be your work, sir."

"But why?" Roy pressed, staring at her. She was hiding it well, but he knew. He'd known her since they'd both been seven, how could he not tell when she was tired?

"Because at the rate you're going, our company would be put under stress. This would be the fourteenth time this year that you'd be late with paperwork – and it's March." Riza replied.

Roy leaned over his desk. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I would also like to see you home before it begins to rain."

Roy jerked back. "Taking me home now, are we, Lieutenant?"

"Of course, sir. You know how useless you are in the rain." She tossed back, scribbling his name on the lines of the paper in front of her.

Roy grumbled under his breath and finished two more papers before he spoke up. "I am perfectly capable of driving home without being attacked."

"You seem to be a target as of late. I would feel better knowing you weren't dead in an alley... although perhaps then this office would get some work done." Riza countered again.

"Oh don't lie, Riza." Mustang rolled his eyes and wrote something that might have been his name, or might have been just senseless squiggles.

The Lieutenant glanced up at the use of her first name and Mustang grinned back at her, cocky as ever. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You know you'd just die without me."

"Of course, sir. I've told you so before."

Roy looked taken aback at her words and stuttered something that really made no sense, then went back to his work, double-time.

Finally every bit of work was completed and neatly stacked beside him. He jumped up. "I'm done!"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"If you are referring to the work, sir, I-"

"I'm not."

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Ready to drive me home, Lieutenant?"

"Of course, sir." She hesitated in the doorway and looked back. "No longer restless, sir?"

"Not when you're talking."

"Sir..."

"Was that out loud? My apologies, Lieutenant. Move along."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
